Vengeance
by teaolemon
Summary: bon ... Voilà k'y m'ont bloqué mon compte , sur ff.net...Je n'ai plus le droit d'uploader quoique ce soit ...Alors voilou : Le chapitre 4, c le chapitre 1 !!! *dsl pour le bordel ke ca a foutu ...* Le slash Harry/Dray est prévu pour le dernier chapitr
1. chapitre4 débile , hein !

salut à tous !  
  
Après un 'tit temps d'absence , voilou le chapitre 4, assez court .J'espère qu'il va vous plaire , d'autant plus que je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour la suite !! Heureusement mon 'tit loulou est là pour me soutenir le moral ^^ Ah , et pis ... Je commence à trouver l'histoire assez compliquée , alors ...  
  
date : Eté de la 6ème à la 7ème année de Harry à Poudlard . lieu : Privet Drive , puis un petit hôtel de banlieue où Harry a pris une chambre avec Malfoy . Harry :ex petit copain de Cho , veut la venger en tuant Malfoy . Mais poussé par une force intérieure qu'il ne comprend pas , il aide le blond . Draco : Un soir de pluie , il débarque chez les Durlseys sans aucun bagage .A tué Cho un an auparavant , et est à priori mangemort .Expulsé de Poudlard après le meurtre de Cho , il a continué ses études à Durmstrang . Cho : Morte .Et c'est tant mieux .*mwahaha*  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Harryjo , Chen , Cynghati : lloool , vous me demandez de faire des trucs inverses ! En tout cas , c décidé : y a bien un slash , mais dans le dernier chapitre !  
  
loulou : Ah , te revoilou , mon 'tit revieweur rien k'à moua !! Bah ... Y ont quand même 16 ans !! ^^  
  
celine :On est interessées par les mêmes choses ^^ .Et la suite arrive !!  
  
okami-chan : WAH !! Ma plus longue review !! ^^ je suis très flattée *tu peux ossi m'embrasser les pieds ?? ^^* , et pis dans tous les cas c décidé : C bien un Harry/Dray , mais ...Y va mettre loongtemps à arriver ... Et pis , pantalaimon , c mon perso préféré des royaumes du nord ( boukin ke moi ossi , g adoré ^^) zoubss à toua aussi ^^.  
  
~~~ chapitre 4 ~~~  
  
Après s'être douché et m'avoir emprunté contre mon gré un jean et un tee- shirt , Malfoy était descendu prendre un petit-déjeuner en bas . J'étais resté dans la chambre .Je n'avais pas faim du tout , et j'avais besoin de réfléchir .  
  
Pourquoi n'avais je pas tué Malfoy quand j'en avais l'occasion ? Pourquoi l'aidais-je , sans savoir même ce qui l'avait poussé à venir sonner chez moi ? Il était pour moi un ennemi , et je le haissais .Je le haissais tout autant que Voldemort .Peut-être même plus . Malfoy , je l'avais vu évoluer , du sale gamin qu'il était à cet immonde mangemort qu'il était devenu .Et je n'avais rien fait . Maintenant que je pouvais me venger de la mort d'une amie très chère , libérer ma haine qui m'avait envahie depuis ce jour ...Je ne faisais rien .  
  
~~~~~  
  
La mort de Cho avait causé un grand choc dans tout Poudlard . C'était une fille populaire , grâce à ses talents de quidditch et à sa bonne humeur .  
  
Quelques heures après l'attaque , je m'étais retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore , le coeur brisé de haine . Je lui avait tout raconté , même que j'avais tué de sang-froid une dizaine de mangemorts . Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard à ce moment là . Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le directeur de Poudlard puisse craindre quelque chose .Et cependant ,j'avais vu distinctement ses yeux remplis de terreur en me regardant . Je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit .  
  
Le lendemain matin , Malfoy avait été renvoyé . Cela s'était fait dans le calme , en plein milieu de journée .Son père était venu le chercher pour l'emmener en Bulgarie s'inscrire à Durmstrang . Par la fenêtre de la salle de métamorphose , je l'avais vu quitter le château , sans même un regard derrière lui .  
  
Je ne me rappelle plus des jours qui suivirent .Tout ce que je sais , c'est que Ron et Hermione me furent d'un grand secours .Jamais je ne les remercirai assez pour m'avoir soutenu comme ça à ce moment là .C'est grâce à eux si j'ai pu continuer à suivre mes études sans me laisser envahir par une unique obsession : la vengeance .  
  
Petit à petit , mon coeur s'était recollé .J'avais presque fini par oublier toute cette haine , par effacer Malfoy de mon esprit .  
  
Et il était revenu .Evanoui devant ma porte .  
  
~~~~~~  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas , me faisant sursauter .  
  
"Malefoy ." dis-je à voix haute .  
  
Le blond me regarda , parfaitement impassible .  
  
"Pourquoi étais-tu évanoui devant ma porte , hier soir ?" demandais-je froidement .  
  
Malfoy engloutit le croissant qu'il tenait encore à la main , s'assit sur une chaise et me fixa de ses yeux gris .  
  
"D'accord , Potter .Je te dois une explication ."  
  
J'acquiesais d'un air féroce , et il commença :  
  
"Je me suis enfui de chez moi ."  
  
Silence .  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu attends , Malfoy ? Continue !"  
  
Le blond me regarda en fronçant les sourcils , et se redressa brusquement .  
  
"C'est tout .Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ."  
  
Je me levai à mon tour , scandalisé par son manque de coopération . Je l'avais aidé , j'avais au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi !  
  
D'un coup sec , je le fis se rasseoir .  
  
"Continue . Pourquoi es tu parti de chez toi ?"  
  
Malfoy haussa les épaules .  
  
"Mon père et moi-même avions des ... projets différents pour mon avenir ." dit il d'un ton neutre . "Laisse moi le lit , j'ai besoin de sommeil ."  
  
"Ne change pas la conversation , Malfoy .Quels étaient les 'projets' de ton père ?"  
  
Soupir et grognement .  
  
"C'est un interrogatoire ?"  
  
"Parfaitement .Réponds ."  
  
"Mon père voulait que je ... consacre ma vie à son maître ."  
  
"A Voldemort ?"  
  
"Quelle perspicacité , Potter !"  
  
Je ne relevai pas .J'avais encore beaucoup de questions à poser .  
  
"Maintenant , tu me laisses dormir . Ca doit faire une semaine que je n'ai pas piqué un roupillon ."  
  
"Une semaine ?" m'exclamais-je en me levant . "Ca fait une semaine que tu t'es enfui de chez toi ?"  
  
Malfoy haussa les épaules , et se laissa tomber sur le lit .  
  
"Et ...Pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi ? Et comment tu savais où j'habitais ?" demandais-je .  
  
Ronflement .  
  
Pfff ... Je n'avais presque rien pu en tirer .  
  
Je m'assis sur une chaise en regardant la rue s'animer , un sourire aux lèvres .  
  
Au moins , j'avais appris qu'il avait refusé d'obéir à son père .Celui ci voulait certainement qu'il devienne mangemort à part entière ...  
  
~~~~ 


	2. chapitre2

~~~Vengeance~~~  
  
de Pantalaimon (alias Teaolemon)  
  
disclamer : Aucun de ces magnifiques boys ne m'appartient , mais jleur fait faire ce ke je veux ^^ *mouhahaha*  
  
~~~  
  
kaima : Eh noon ... Draco y va pas mourir (c bien dommage , mais y fallait bien continuer la fic ^^ ) J'espère ke tu vas aimer ce chapitre !  
  
Kimiko : Bah , on c tjrs pas pkoi Malefoy c évanoui [ mais on va pas tarder à l'apprendre *yarkyark* ]Merci pr tes encouragements !  
  
Okami-chan : Merci pour ta review ! En fait g un prob : g recu plusieurs reviews .Cyngathi me demandait de ne pas faire de slash et toi , si ...a vrai dire , chui bien tentée de mettre le 'tit Dray avec Harry , mais ...on verra bien ^^ J'espère ke tu vas mer ce chapitre !  
  
ZOID: MeRcI pOuR tA rEvIeW !! pour le slash , meme réponse ke pour okami ^^ , et merci bcp pour tes compliments !!Ca me fait bcp plaisir , surtout ke je savais pas si kk1 allait aimer cette fic .  
  
loulou : Vi !! Je te promets ke le 'tit Harry , y va etre très malheureux ! *mouhahahahah!!!*  
  
mimi : Merci pour ta review ! elle m'a fait vachement plaisir ! J'espère ke t'as reussi à mettre ta fic sur le groupe ^^  
  
Pour le slash , je suis pas sure ... Voir plus haut pour plus de détails ! ^^   
  
Cyngathi : Oulala , j'hésite , j'hésite ...Je c pas si ca va tourner en slash ou pas ...Menfin , pour le moment , ca en est pas un ^^  
  
On verra plus tard ...  
  
Mais si c'en est 1 , ca sera écrit !  
  
et merci beaucoup pr ta review !!!  
  
~~~  
  
chapitre 2  
  
Malfoy semblait évanoui .Il était d'une pâleur fantomatique , et était complètement trempé .  
  
Sans une hésitation , je sortis ma baguette .  
  
D'une voix calme , presque douce , je murmurais :  
  
"Doloris "   
  
Rien ne se produisit .Je n'étais pas parvenu à lancer le sort , que je maîtrisais pourtant depuis ma sixième année .  
  
Une petite voix dans ma tête , que je croyais perdue depuis longtemps , m'avait empêché de lancer le sortilège à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre .  
  
Ma conscience ...Je croyais qu'elle m'avait abandonné depuis ce fameux jour , où j'avais tué sans remords une dizaine de mangemorts , pour venger la mort de Cho .  
  
Je regardais le blond , toujours inerte .C'était vrai qu'il était sans défense .J'aurais pu le tuer sur le champ .  
  
Et pourtant , je ne le fis pas .  
  
Mais je ne pus me retenir de lui envoyer ma haine dans sa figure .  
  
Elle prit la forme d'un poing .  
  
En voyant apparaître un gros hématome bleu autour de son oeil , je me sentis soulagé .  
  
Je sortis une nouvelle fois ma baguette et ,d'une voix glaciale, je marmonnai :  
  
"Mobilicorpus" .  
  
Le corps de Malfoy se souleva , et je le fis retomber , mouillé , sur l'impeccable fauteuil de la tante Pétunia .  
  
J'étais étonné par mes propres gestes .  
  
J'avais attendu si longtemps le moment où je pourrais me venger de Malfoy ...  
  
Ce moment arrivait , je le savais ; et au lieu de le tuer , je l'aidais .Une force que je ne contrôlais pas me poussait à la faire .Ca devait être une fois de plus ma conscience ...  
  
J'observai de nouveau Malfoy .Je réalisais soudain que je n'avais aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici .  
  
Mais surtout , pourquoi était il si mal en point ?  
  
Il n'avait aucune marque de coups sur le corps -à part le cocard que je lui avait fait- , mais il était si pâle qu'il en était translucide .  
  
Il lui fallait d'abord des vêtements propres .  
  
En soupirant , je montais dans ma chambre pour trouver un pyjama sec ; et je le passai d'un coup de baguette à Malfoy .  
  
Je remerciai le ciel -et Hermione - de ne pas avoir eu à le déshabiller , grâce à un sort que mon amie m'avait appris .  
  
Je m'effondrais alors dans un fauteuil près du canapé , et m'endormis comme une masse .  
  
~~~~~  
  
-DEBOUT ! hurla une voix à mon oreille .  
  
Lentement , j'émergeais de mon sommeil sans rêves .  
  
Je distinguais vaguement la forme de l'oncle Vernon , en pyjama .Il était rouge et furieux .  
  
"JE PEUX SAVOIR QUI EST CE GARCON ?" postillona-t-il sur moi .  
  
Il montrait du doigt Malefoy , qui avait les yeux ouverts , mais qui était encore étendu sur le sofa .  
  
"C'est un camarade de classe " répondis-je calmement .  
  
C'était un mensonge , puisque Malefoy avait quitté Poudlard un an auparavant , pour aller étudier à Durmstrang .  
  
Cependant , je me voyais mal expliquer au moldu qu'était Vernon que Malefoy était en fait un 'sang pur' , qui détestait tous les moldus , et que son père l'avait envoyé étudier à Durmstrang pendant ma cinquième année scolaire , parce que c'était une école réputée pour former à la magie noire .  
  
L'oncle Vernon eut un hoquet de surprise .  
  
"COMMENT OSES TU AMENER UN DE CES ... FOUS CHEZ MOI ??! "   
  
Je haussai les épaules .  
  
"Il va s'en aller .D'ailleurs , moi aussi , je vais partir ." marmonnai-je .  
  
Et j'alliais le geste à la parole en décrivant une arabesque avec ma baguette magique .Mes valises furent bientôt descendues , et minimisées ; quant à Hedwige , je l'envoyais à Ron en lui demandant de la garder quelques temps , sans autre explication .  
  
L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient pétrifiés de terreur .  
  
Ils ne m'avaient jamais vu faire de magie 'contrôlée' auparavant : Bien que j'en ai officiellement le droit , c'était très risqué , car les fifres de Voldemort auraient pu détecter une présence magique à Privet Drive .  
  
Mes bagages à la main , ma baguette fixée sur le corps de Malefoy qui gisait à quelques centimètres du sol , je sortis de cette maison où je ne m'étais jamais senti chez moi .  
  
~~~  
  
J'espère ke ca vous a plu !!  
  
Si zavez des critiques ( positives ou négatives ...) exprimez vous !! 


	3. chapitre 3

~~~Vengeance ~~~  
  
YoUpI !!Fanfic.net remarche !!!!!  
  
Voilà donc le 3ème chapitre !! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!!  
  
Dans ce chapitre , l'histoire s'oriente un peu vers un slash -mais pour le moment il n'y a RIEN !.  
  
J'hésite encore à faire un slash Harry/Dray ...  
  
réponse aux reviews :  
  
Cerendy Potter , Marion-moune , Hewige : Merci ^^ promis , ze continue rapidement !  
  
Kaima : Jvé bientôt mettre la suite sur le groupe , alors ...Tu le sauras avant tout le monde ^^  
  
Mara Jade : Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ???  
  
Nan , ze crois plutot ke ze vé faire une fin à la shakespeare :   
  
-Draco , je t'aime , mais il faut ke je venge Cho ...*lui plante un couteau dans le coeur*   
  
-Nooon !!* le sang gicle , slurp , et RyRy se met à chialer ^^ *   
  
Qu'ai je fait !! ?? Mon amour !! Dray , noooon !! *Pointe sa baguette sur sa tempe , et hurle*  
  
AvAdA kEdAvRa !!!!! *pouf*  
  
Là , y a Cho ki apparait :  
  
-Mé ...Keskejfouslàmoa ?  
  
Et Voldy vécut heureux et eut beaucoup de 'tits méchants !! [ avec ki , à ton avis ? Avec Dumby , of course!   
  
[Désolé pour ce 'tit délire !!! ^^]  
  
Nono , Celina : Jme grouille , jme grouille !! Seulement , c pas la seule fic que j'ai en plan !! ^^  
  
ahuri :hihihi devine ? !! ^^  
  
Elava La Louve :Ben vi ... Mais après tout , Dray a tué sa 'tite copine ... Ca se fait pas non plus !!! ^^  
  
loulou : Chui parfaitement d'accord avec toi .Moi , j'aurais bien tué Dray , mais Harry était pas d'accord .  
  
  
  
Lalou : Ca se passe pendant l'été de la 6ème à la 7ème année de Harry à Poudlard . Merci pour tes compliments , et si tu vois la moindre connerie , ou des trucs tordus , n'hésite pas à me le dire !! ^^  
  
Libellule : Lol !! J'espère ke tu vas pas être décue par les prochains chapitres !!!  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews , et bonne lecture (j'espère ;-)   
  
chapitre 3  
  
Jamais je n'aurais cru être capable de quitter les Dursleys sur un simple coup de tête .Je n'avais nulle part où aller .  
  
Je ne pouvais pas me rendre dans le monde magique avec le corps inerte de Malfoy .En me voyant arriver avec mon pire ennemi presque mort , les gens pourraient se ...poser des questions .  
  
Je ne savais pas où habitait Hermione , et ne pouvait aller chez Ron qu'en prenant le magicobus -ce qui était hors de question .  
  
Je ne pouvais pas non plus transplaner , je n'aurai mon permis que l'année prochaine , et pour le moment , je préférais ne pas m'y essayer .  
  
En somme , j'étais coincé .Je songeais un instant aller demander pardon aux Dursleys et abandonner Malfoy dans la rue ; mais j'avais bien trop d'amour propre pour ça .  
  
Je sortis du jardin des Dursleys pour me retrouver dans la rue .En voyant un passant , je me cachai prestement derrière une poubelle .  
  
Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ?  
  
Je commençais à désespérer quand j'entendis la faible voix de Malfoy .  
  
J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était réveillé ,lui .  
  
"Potter ..." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe de trois jours .  
  
"Malfoy ".Répondis-je sèchement . "J'espère que tu as bien dormi ." ajoutais-je , sarcastique .Le blond ne releva pas .  
  
"Très ." murmura-t-il . "Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ?"  
  
"Ca serait plutôt à moi de te le demander ." m'exclamais-je , agacé par le naturel dont il faisait preuve .  
  
Il aurait pu au moins pu montrer du mépris , ou de la haine en me voyant ; mais son visage était impassible . Il me regardait comme s'il me voyait tous les jours .   
  
Silence .  
  
Malfoy s'était relevé avec difficulté , et s'était appuyé contre le mur .  
  
"J'ai faim ."  
  
J'eus subitement envie de lui coller une baffe .Je me retins de peu , et parvins à articuler :  
  
"Trouve nous un endroit où manger , toi qui es si intelligent ."  
  
Malfoy leva un sourcil et me regarda d'un air supérieur .  
  
"Il doit bien y avoir un de ces hôtels moldus , dans le coin ; non ?"  
  
Bien sûr .Enervé de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même , je pris mes bagages , ordonnais au blond de me suivre , et me dirigeai vers Magnolia Crescent ,où il y avait un petit hôtel de banlieue .  
  
~~~~  
  
L'hôtesse de l'hôtel parut intriguée par la paire que nous formions , moi et Malfoy : Moi et mes cheveux en bataille , un gros sac à la main , en train de farfouiller dans mes poches à la recherche de quelques billets ; et Malefoy , d'une pâleur mortelle , en pyjama , affichant un air narquois .  
  
Je sortis de mes poches tout l'argent moldu que j'avais gagné pendant les vacances ,à faire quelques boulots pour des voisins .Cela suffisait à peine pour avoir une chambre avec douche pour une nuit .  
  
En apprenant qu'il devrait partager sa chambre avec moi ,Malfoy grogna .  
  
Dieu , qu'il était énervant !  
  
"Si ça ne te plait pas , tu n'as qu'à dormir dans la rue ." m'exclamais je en montant les escaliers , vers la chambre que l'hôtesse nous avait indiquée .   
  
La chambre était étroite , mais propre .C'était déjà ça .  
  
Je jetai ma malle miniature sur le sol et m'affalai sur le lit , sous le regard furieux de Malfoy .  
  
"C'est MOI qui suis censé être malade , Potter .C'est donc à MOI d'avoir le lit ."  
  
Je lui jetais un regard féroce , auquel il préféra ne rien répondre .  
  
Je m'assoupis quelques minutes , jusqu'à ce que j'entende un cri de la salle de bain .  
  
Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller voir ce qui se passait , et c'eut été inutile .  
  
Malfoy était sorti torse nu , l'air furieux .  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de loucher sur son torse , musclé grâce à la pratique du quidditch - Durmstrang était réputée pour la qualité de ses joueurs : Krum , par exemple , venait de cette école .  
  
Je frissonais en réalisant que j'étais en train de regarder -d'admirer ,même- le corps de mon pire ennemi .  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ??" s'exclama-t-il en agitant le haut du pyjama aux motifs oursons -qui avait appartenu à Dudley quand il avait neuf ans .  
  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner .Il avait mis plus d'une demi-heure à se rendre compte qu'il était en pyjama .  
  
"Ca , Malefoy" , répondis-je calmement " Ca s'appelle un pyjama ."  
  
"Pourquoi est ce que je porte ce truc hideux ?" s'exclama-t-il .  
  
"Parce que j'ai eu la bonté de t'enlever tes vêtements mouillés pour que tu ne meures pas si facilement ." répondis-je d'un ton glacé .  
  
A ma plus grande surprise , je vis Malfoy rougir très légèrement .Il devait croire que je l'avais déshabillé ...  
  
Je ne me souvenais pas avoir un jour vu l'ex-serpentard rougir , mais c'était très ... satisfaisant .  
  
~~~ 


	4. chapitre 4 Jvé peutêtre m'y remettre , ...

salut à tous !  
  
Après un 'tit temps d'absence , voilou le chapitre 4, assez court .J'espère qu'il va vous plaire , d'autant plus que je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour la suite !! Heureusement mon 'tit loulou est là pour me soutenir le moral ^^ Ah , et pis ... Je commence à trouver l'histoire assez compliquée , alors ...  
  
date : Eté de la 6ème à la 7ème année de Harry à Poudlard . lieu : Privet Drive , puis un petit hôtel de banlieue où Harry a pris une chambre avec Malfoy . Harry :ex petit copain de Cho , veut la venger en tuant Malfoy . Mais poussé par une force intérieure qu'il ne comprend pas , il aide le blond . Draco : Un soir de pluie , il débarque chez les Durlseys sans aucun bagage .A tué Cho un an auparavant , et est à priori mangemort .Expulsé de Poudlard après le meurtre de Cho , il a continué ses études à Durmstrang . Cho : Morte .Et c'est tant mieux .*mwahaha*  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Harryjo , Chen , Cynghati : lloool , vous me demandez de faire des trucs inverses ! En tout cas , c décidé : y a bien un slash , mais dans le dernier chapitre !  
  
loulou : Ah , te revoilou , mon 'tit revieweur rien k'à moua !! Bah ... Y ont quand même 16 ans !! ^^  
  
celine :On est interessées par les mêmes choses ^^ .Et la suite arrive !!  
  
okami-chan : WAH !! Ma plus longue review !! ^^ je suis très flattée *tu peux ossi m'embrasser les pieds ?? ^^* , et pis dans tous les cas c décidé : C bien un Harry/Dray , mais ...Y va mettre loongtemps à arriver ... Et pis , pantalaimon , c mon perso préféré des royaumes du nord ( boukin ke moi ossi , g adoré ^^) zoubss à toua aussi ^^.  
  
~~~ chapitre 4 ~~~  
  
Après s'être douché et m'avoir emprunté contre mon gré un jean et un tee- shirt , Malfoy était descendu prendre un petit-déjeuner en bas . J'étais resté dans la chambre .Je n'avais pas faim du tout , et j'avais besoin de réfléchir .  
  
Pourquoi n'avais je pas tué Malfoy quand j'en avais l'occasion ? Pourquoi l'aidais-je , sans savoir même ce qui l'avait poussé à venir sonner chez moi ? Il était pour moi un ennemi , et je le haissais .Je le haissais tout autant que Voldemort .Peut-être même plus . Malfoy , je l'avais vu évoluer , du sale gamin qu'il était à cet immonde mangemort qu'il était devenu .Et je n'avais rien fait . Maintenant que je pouvais me venger de la mort d'une amie très chère , libérer ma haine qui m'avait envahie depuis ce jour ...Je ne faisais rien .  
  
~~~~~  
  
La mort de Cho avait causé un grand choc dans tout Poudlard . C'était une fille populaire , grâce à ses talents de quidditch et à sa bonne humeur .  
  
Quelques heures après l'attaque , je m'étais retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore , le coeur brisé de haine . Je lui avait tout raconté , même que j'avais tué de sang-froid une dizaine de mangemorts . Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard à ce moment là . Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le directeur de Poudlard puisse craindre quelque chose .Et cependant ,j'avais vu distinctement ses yeux remplis de terreur en me regardant . Je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit .  
  
Le lendemain matin , Malfoy avait été renvoyé . Cela s'était fait dans le calme , en plein milieu de journée .Son père était venu le chercher pour l'emmener en Bulgarie s'inscrire à Durmstrang . Par la fenêtre de la salle de métamorphose , je l'avais vu quitter le château , sans même un regard derrière lui .  
  
Je ne me rappelle plus des jours qui suivirent .Tout ce que je sais , c'est que Ron et Hermione me furent d'un grand secours .Jamais je ne les remercirai assez pour m'avoir soutenu comme ça à ce moment là .C'est grâce à eux si j'ai pu continuer à suivre mes études sans me laisser envahir par une unique obsession : la vengeance .  
  
Petit à petit , mon coeur s'était recollé .J'avais presque fini par oublier toute cette haine , par effacer Malfoy de mon esprit .  
  
Et il était revenu .Evanoui devant ma porte .  
  
~~~~~~  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas , me faisant sursauter .  
  
"Malefoy ." dis-je à voix haute .  
  
Le blond me regarda , parfaitement impassible .  
  
"Pourquoi étais-tu évanoui devant ma porte , hier soir ?" demandais-je froidement .  
  
Malfoy engloutit le croissant qu'il tenait encore à la main , s'assit sur une chaise et me fixa de ses yeux gris .  
  
"D'accord , Potter .Je te dois une explication ."  
  
J'acquiesais d'un air féroce , et il commença :  
  
"Je me suis enfui de chez moi ."  
  
Silence .  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu attends , Malfoy ? Continue !"  
  
Le blond me regarda en fronçant les sourcils , et se redressa brusquement .  
  
"C'est tout .Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ."  
  
Je me levai à mon tour , scandalisé par son manque de coopération . Je l'avais aidé , j'avais au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi !  
  
D'un coup sec , je le fis se rasseoir .  
  
"Continue . Pourquoi es tu parti de chez toi ?"  
  
Malfoy haussa les épaules .  
  
"Mon père et moi-même avions des ... projets différents pour mon avenir ." dit il d'un ton neutre . "Laisse moi le lit , j'ai besoin de sommeil ."  
  
"Ne change pas la conversation , Malfoy .Quels étaient les 'projets' de ton père ?"  
  
Soupir et grognement .  
  
"C'est un interrogatoire ?"  
  
"Parfaitement .Réponds ."  
  
"Mon père voulait que je ... consacre ma vie à son maître ."  
  
"A Voldemort ?"  
  
"Quelle perspicacité , Potter !"  
  
Je ne relevai pas .J'avais encore beaucoup de questions à poser .  
  
"Maintenant , tu me laisses dormir . Ca doit faire une semaine que je n'ai pas piqué un roupillon ."  
  
"Une semaine ?" m'exclamais-je en me levant . "Ca fait une semaine que tu t'es enfui de chez toi ?"  
  
Malfoy haussa les épaules , et se laissa tomber sur le lit .  
  
"Et ...Pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi ? Et comment tu savais où j'habitais ?" demandais-je .  
  
Ronflement .  
  
Pfff ... Je n'avais presque rien pu en tirer .  
  
Je m'assis sur une chaise en regardant la rue s'animer , un sourire aux lèvres .  
  
Au moins , j'avais appris qu'il avait refusé d'obéir à son père .Celui ci voulait certainement qu'il devienne mangemort à part entière ...  
  
~~~~ 


End file.
